


homecomings and tequila

by logictron, Sydbond



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, PWP, rp fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logictron/pseuds/logictron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydbond/pseuds/Sydbond
Summary: Since Colombia, Hannah's been thinking.





	homecomings and tequila

**Author's Note:**

> This was our first venture into RPing together, super fun. We decided to clean it up a bit and share it with the world.

Facing the team a month after meeting them for the first time should be less daunting. It isn't that Hannah is worried, it isn't even that she’s nervous about all of them. But McG, well. She’s spent more than a little time thinking about him since they met in Colombia four weeks ago. And she’s more than a little out of practice with the whole flirting thing.

So when her eyes land on him across the bar where the team has agreed to meet for drinks to celebrate a successful deployment, Hannah finds herself blushing in place of her usual confidence.

Never one to back down from a challenge, however, she steels herself and smiles as he approaches.

"Welcome home, soldier," she greets with what she hopes is a confident smile. "It's good to see you again."

His eyes stretch lazily over her, hand rubbing over his beard as he flashes her a boyish grin. "It’s Joseph, ma'am."

"So you keep telling me," Hannah laughs, her lip catching under her teeth as she drinks in the sight of him. God, he’s even more handsome than she remembers. "Let me buy you a drink? It's the least I can do after everything..."

Preach came home in one piece. He still has a road to recovery ahead but he'll be alright. Still, it has worn on all of them, seeing him injured.

Joe can’t help but stare at that phenomenal women standing in front of him. She’s wearing a sinfully tight skirt that only serves to enhance her enticing curves. 

He remembers how professional she’d been in Colombia, smiling through the obvious comments made at her expanse. This time, however, is a different story. 

He doesn’t miss the way she stares at him as she offers to buy him a drink. "How about I buy you one, Miss Rivera?"

"Hannah, please," she corrects, gesturing to the stool next to her. "I wouldn't object to another beer." Once upon a time, her alcohol tolerance was remarkably high, but she doesn't drink much these days, so staying away from her usual fancier concoctions seems a good bet.

"I would have pegged you for a cocktail girl," says McG. "Or tequila-" he gives her a once over, grinning in his most charming way before his eyes come back to her flushed face. "Definitely tequila."

"Tequila has been an enemy more than a friend," Hannah laughs, holding his gaze a few seconds before she looks away, shifting a little on the edge of her stool. "Something tells me you'd like me with tequila, though..."

"Something tells me I’d like you no matter the drink." McG steps closer to her, not missing the way she reacts to his presence. "But how about we test that theory of yours?" He winks at her before putting a hand to the small of her back as he waves for the barman. "We’ll take some tequila,"

"I should've known you'd like to push the limits a little," Hannah murmurs, a small shiver working its way down her spine at the warmth of his hand. She hardly spares a thought for the scars he’s unknowingly touching.

"I’m an angel," grins McG unabashedly as he sets down a shot glass in front of her. She raises an eyebrow at him, clearly not believing a word that comes out of his mouth. "Just ask Jaz." 

He fills both of their glasses before pushing the line wedges in her direction.

Hannah arches her brow at him, returning his grin. "You're no more of an angel than I am." 

She holds his gaze as she downs the shot, sucking the juice from one of the lime wedges, maybe a little more seductively than is strictly necessary. Sliding her empty shot glass back toward him and the tequila bottle, she inclines her head. "Your turn."

"You forgot the salt," teases McG, reaching for it. "This isn’t the right way to do tequila." 

Her eyes are playful on his, maybe a bit too much. McG can sense Hannah getting increasingly more comfortable with him, so he pulls her hand until her wrist is exposed. 

He squeezes lime juice on her hot skin before slathering the wet spot with salt. He can feel the intensity of her gaze on him, but she doesn’t protest as he brings her wrist to his mouth.  
Whatever response Hannah might've had dies on her tongue as she feels his on her skin. She actively swallows back a moan, oversensitive from lack of this kind of touch over the last few years.

"How could I forget the salt?" she asks, her voice coming out lower and unintentionally raspy.

The tremble in her voice has him grinning as he downs his shot and sucks on his lime. "It’s a shame really, for a girl as smart as you."

"Guess I'll have to try again," Hannah says, setting a hand on his thigh under the guise of steadying herself as she leans forward to pour them each another shot. 

The scent of him tinged faintly with the alcohol and the lime makes her mouth water. She licks her lips, swallowing as she sits back again, leaving her hand resting   
innocently on his knee.

"You do that," says McG, annoyed when he realizes his voice is coming out shaky. He has bedded hundreds of women -or hasty liaisons as his teammates would put it- but there is something special about this one. 

Pushing the dangerous thoughts out of his mind, he proceeds to do the same thing to his wrist as he had done with Hannah’s. She arches an eyebrow at him and he offers her his arm in challenge.

Hannah has always prided herself on her ability to compartmentalize. It’s been her biggest asset in the field. And it helps her now to keep herself steady as she reaches for him, wrapping her fingers lightly around his forearm and drawing his wrist to her mouth. 

She parts her lips, looking up at him as she lets her tongue drag over his skin. Taking her time to suck the patch clean, she withdraws and swallows her shot as casually as she can manage.

McG’s breath catches in his throat as he watches Hannah licking the salt off of his skin with a wicked glint in her eyes. His jeans suddenly feels tighter as his cock responds enthusiastically to the overload of sensations. He closes his eyes for a moment, trying to steady himself, but quickly comes to the conclusion he’s failing. McG wants her. Under him, over him, anywhere really.

Suddenly recalling that they aren't exactly alone in the bar, Hannah cocks her head toward the door. "Do you want to go somewhere a little quieter?" 

She still has no idea if she will be brave enough to do more than flirt with him today, but at least they can do so without a knowing audience.

McG scans the room for a moment, noticing Adam and Patricia engrossed in a serious discussion in a corner. His eyes catches Jaz’s as she dances with some random blond guy and she quirks an amused eyebrow at him. 

Mirroring her expression, he takes his wallet out and pushes down a few bills in the bartender’s direction. Hannah’s fingers on his knee creep higher and he feels his body responding almost violently. 

"Let’s get out of here," he says as he springs up, pulling her in front of him to hide his physiological reaction.

Hannah giggles softly at McG's haste, gamely letting him use her as a shield as they make their way out of the bar and onto the street. "Problem?" she asks, slipping her fingers between his, trying not to think about how big his hands are or how they'd feel on her skin.

He groans as she intentionally brushes her butt against his erection, sending his thoughts into dangerous territory. 

"Babydoll, if you keep on doing that," he trails off as she giggles again. He stops short, realizing they’ve got nowhere to go. McG pulls Hannah closer, resting his hands on her waist as his lips brushes her ear from behind 

"What do you want to do?"

"My place isn't far..." she offers. It feels like centuries since she's had anyone back to her place, but for him, she'll make an exception. Just the way he’s touching her, the way his body is reacting, makes her feel more like her old self than she's felt in a long time. And her old self would definitely take him home.

He senses her hesitation and turns her around so she can face him. "You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to." 

McG can see her shifting her weight from foot to foot, her fingers nervously running over the scar on the side of her neck

"Trust me, it has nothing to do with not wanting you," Hannah promises. She should've expected this--him being perceptive. "It's just been a long time. And I'm...I don't look how I used to." There was a time when she was incredibly confident in her body and how attractive she was. Some of it has started to come back, but not all of it.

He stares at her, clad in her figure-hugging outfit, easily the hottest thing in that bar. She’s undoubtedly hot, so her hesitation must be related to that scar on her neck. McG slips his hand back into hers, leaning against her hair "How about you show me that place of yours,"

Hannah can't resist relaxing into the solid weight of him, relishing at least this much if she chickens out later. Pulling away after a second, but keeping his hand in her own, she leads him up the street in the direction of her apartment.

It doesn't take long to get there, thankfully, and when she lets them inside, she breathes a sigh of something like relief. 

"Home sweet home," she says. She's come to like her apartment. It has taken some adjustment but it’s hers now.

He looks around, taking in the soft colors on the walls and the artsy painting above the fireplace. Somehow, he imagined her living in a place like this, overly clean, yet homey and sweet and her. 

At her insistence he takes off his jacket, letting her hang it in the wardrobe. He watches as Hannah makes her way to the kitchen, taking a bottle of water from the fridge. 

"That’s a nice place you have," says Joseph, accepting the bottle she’s offering him. She thanks him, stepping closer to him. "How’s the bedroom?"

"You don't waste any time, do you?" Hannah asks, laughing as she blushes. She hooks her fingers into his belt loops, tugging gently. "Play your cards right and you might get to see..." She lifts her head and leans into his chest. "Kiss me," she whispers, despite the racing of her heart in her chest.

His arms automatically wraps around her waist, pulling her to him. Her scent is intoxicating, enveloping him as he stand still for a few seconds, enjoying the way her body fit perfectly against his. McG’s lips hover over her cherry red ones, dragging the anticipation to the point of pain. 

He enjoys the tortured look on Hannah’s face as she pushed herself further into his embrace. "Problem, babydoll?" he asks, and she answers with a growl, slamming her lips against his.

Hannah melts against his mouth, pushing up on her toes as her fingers curl over his shoulders to anchor herself as she kisses him. She licks into his mouth, chasing the taste of tequila and lime as she lets out a quiet moan.

He brings one of his hands behind her head, angling her neck to deepen the kiss. The noises coming out of her make it very difficult to keep his control. Hannah moves her body against his in a way that’s specially designed to make him want more.

Her tongue skillfully turns and rubs against his, making him wonder what it’d feel like if she did the same to his cock.

Hannah whines against his mouth, lightly dragging her nails up the back of his neck and into his hair. "God, I knew you were dangerous," she whispers, nipping at his lips, stealing kisses intermittently. "Probably why I've spent the last month thinking about this..."

Joseph moves his mouth to her neck, placing open mouthed kisses over the exposed skin. She shivers when he touches the scar and he moves to the other side of her neck, careful not to spook her too much too early in the night. 

"You thought about me?" he asks, fingers trailing down her back until they reach for the zipper of her skirt.

It takes more than a couple of seconds for Hannah to register his words enough to respond. "More than once," she admits, tipping her head to grant him more access to to unmarred side of her neck.

"Oh really?" he presses, slowly sliding down the zipper. "And what exactly were we doing in that pretty head of yours?" 

The skirt drops to the floor and he stops kissing her neck to stare at her bare legs. They’re sinfully long, glowing under the shimmering light of her living room. Hannah tugs at the collar of his shirt, fingers sliding down to pop off the first buttons.

She focuses on the task of undoing the remainder of his buttons, trying not to worry about him seeing the rest of her and changing his mind. "All kinds of things," she murmurs. "Your hands, your mouth...you inside me..." She's never been shy but now she feels decidedly inexperienced, so talking is a little harder than it was once upon a time. Still, his reaction is well worth it.

McG stands there, speechless and shirtless. She takes advantage of his inaction to take off his belt, not missing the way his cock visibly strains against the zipper. The brush of her fingers bring him back to reality and he helps her with the belt before shedding his pants. It isn’t long before he’s down to his boxers, his arousal clearly in view.

Hannah drags her eyes away from the impressive swell of his cock to look up at him. "I think now would be a good time to show you the bedroom..." she whispers, lightly tracing the contours of his muscles with her fingertips, delighting in how he reacts to her. She'd forgotten this part, how it makes her feel to have that kind of power, and to share it freely.

"I think so too," he replies, smiling against her mouth, lightly pushing her towards the stairs. Hannah lets her hand drag over the front of his boxers before tugging him up the stairs.

It feels so much more intimate, having him in her bedroom. She barely bothered to make her bed before leaving the house that morning. 

"There's...something you should know before we go any further." She can't justify not telling him about her scars before he sees them for himself. Her hand automatically goes to her neck, to the scar there, which is just the tip of the proverbial iceberg.

"You got hurt on the field," he says matter-of-factly and she raises questioning eyes to him as if to say how do you know. "I’m a medic," he reminds her, "this isn’t the first scar I’ve seen." 

His fingers brush over the scar on her neck, making her shiver.

"It's...not the only one," she explains, her voice faltering at his touch. Pulling away from him slightly, Hannah tugs her shirt over her head and lets it fall to the floor, her eyes following it so she doesn't have to look at him. 

The ones on her front are minimal by comparison, she’d mostly managed to fend those off. After a few seconds, she turns her back to him, letting Joseph see the full extent of the trauma. "I haven't let anyone see..." she whispers, almost ashamed of her admission.

He inhales as his takes her in. McG had guessed she had been badly hurt, but this is nothing like the bullet wounds he has. The scars are big, obviously done with the sole intent of hurting her. Anger starts to boil inside of him, and he’s two steps away from trying to debrief her before he notices her eyes. 

They’re wide and wet, begging him to just let it go, to continue on and not pity her. McG gets why she didn’t show her scars to anybody. Because she doesn’t want to be taken care of. So he puts a smile back on his face and crawls up to her, fire returning to his eyes. 

"Hannah love, even with that, you’re still the sexiest damn thing I’ve ever seen."

Hannah laughs in relief, swallowing back her tears and reaching for him, kissing him again. "Thank you...I don't want this to be a part of this...us. I just want you."

McG gives her that grin that’s never failed him before, pressing her back into the pillows. "I’m all yours," he says before he kisses her, harder this time. 

His grip on Hannah’s body tightens as she moves against him, wrapping her legs around his waist to rock her pelvis against his cock. He finds that the anger he felt seconds ago only serves to fuel the passion between them. 

She doesn’t seem to mind the way he possessively holds her as he licks down every single one of her scars. In fact she moans as he does and he can’t resist scraping his teeth against the sensitive flesh, making her eyes roll back into her head.

Hannah has never been one for gentle. She likes her men passionate and rough, she likes to be treated like she's strong and capable and not made of glass. And Joseph seems to get that right off the bat. 

She writhes under him, slipping her fingers into his hair and tugging in encouragement as she arches into the heat of his mouth. At this rate, there's no question his teeth and his beard are leaving marks behind, and knowing that makes her achingly wet. "Fuck, Joe..." she breathes.

''Mmh,'' Joseph mutters against her skin, dragging his beard against her chest until it scrapes at her nipples. 

The sensations make her gasp and she calls out his name once more. Her fingers tugs him towards her breast, insistent. McG licks her nipple and watches as it grows even harder before he puts his whole mouth over it. He sucks forcefully as her fingers pull at his hair harder.

"Jesus," Hannah groans under the wet heat of his mouth. "You're gonna kill me before you even touch me..." she rolls her hips against him, painfully aware of just how wet she is, soaked through the thin lace of her panties.

''You and I are in for a long night,'' promises McG, lavishing her nipple with attention.

His hands travel down her body, going for her hips, her thighs, the bottom of her belly- everywhere but where she needs him the most. He smirks as she jerks her hips upwards, obviously trying to make him touch her. 

Joseph raises his head, resting it on her abs. “What's the matter?'' he asks, eyes playful.

Hannah whines again, flushed and breathless. She's used to eager men who don't make her wait, but the change is far from unwelcome. "Please," she rasps. "Touch me." She cradles his cheek, her fingers stroking his stubble. "Put your mouth on me. Anything."

He chuckles into her nipple, sending shivers down her spine. ''If that's what you want,'' he says as he moves lower down her body. The lacy panties are something of a work of art, but he barely notices them, too occupied by their drenched state. 

''Jesus, Hannah,'' he whispers, thumbs slipping under the undergarment to push it down. He throws it over his head, staring at her. She's bare and dripping wet, and the sight of her has him touching himself. Joseph nudges his way between her legs, tracing her slit with a long finger. ''You're so wet,''

Hannah blushes, wetting her lips as she watches his hand stroking over the hard press of his cock. She jerks at the trace of his finger, her knees parting further automatically. "Like I said, I've been thinking about this...you, and it's been a long time."

''I'll make it worth your while,'' he says right before lapping at her. Her whole body arches into him immediately, and he can't help the surge of pride that comes with knowing he's making that beautiful woman react to his touch. 

Joseph tastes her once more, humming with pleasure before his lips close over her engorged clit. Tongue flicking over the little bud, he feels Hannah pulling at his hair as she whispers his name over and over again. Her thighs quiver on either side of his head and he pushes two fingers inside of her, satisfied when she gasps in pleasure.

"God," Hannah moans, fighting the urge to squirm away from the intensity of his mouth. She's never been particularly sensitive but she's never been with anyone like him either. "Joe, more." Her hips shift into his fingers, restless.

He crooks his fingers into her after a few seconds of exploration, finally settling down on that spot that makes her quiver extra hard. Her head drops when he does so and he sucks harder as his fingers rub her, unrelenting. It isn’t long before Hannah trusts into his hand, sounding desperate as the sound of his name on her lips intensifies.

Hannah breaks against him, a sharp cry escaping her before she loses her breath and can't make a sound. She bows off the bed as her body pulses and shudders around him, and then everything ebbs and she collapses back onto the bed, boneless and panting.

"God," she whispers and McG smirks at her. 

"Joseph is just fine, ma’am." She’s still chasing her breath when she turns to him, laughing softly. 

"You will be the death of me," 

Joseph glances at her flushed body, still recovering from the orgasm he wrenched from her. Her eyes stay still on him, pupils dilated, arousal still dancing in them.

Hannah moves closer, trailing her fingers down over his stomach, tracing the nail of her index finger along the elastic of the waistband of his boxers. "What do you want?" she whispers.

He gulps hard. She's hovering over him, biting on her bottom lip. He's been with hundreds of women- thousands, Jaz would say- but it's the first time one elicits such a response from him by simply asking him those words. ''You, on your knees,'' his voice comes out weaker than he expected. 

Hannah looks up at him, pushing her hair back over her shoulders. "You want my mouth?" she purrs, tugging his boxers off and smoothing her hands lightly up the tops of his thighs.

His cock springs up, more than ready for her. ''Yeah,'' he croaks out as her lips hang over his engorged head, Her tongue darts out, teasing him in the same way he did with her minutes ago. ''Hannah,'' he groans, resisting the urge to push himself straight into her mouth.

Hannah slides to the floor, finally letting her gaze drop from his to drink in the sight of him. "God," she murmurs, mostly to herself, letting her fingers trail over him carefully. She's teasing him and she knows it, but she wants to savor this, too.

''Hannah, love,'' he breathes out. At this point, beads of pre-cum are steadily dripping down over the length of his cock. 

He's so close to coming it's almost embarrassing. She seems to sense it, because she gives him a wicked grin before wrapping her lips around him. He does his best, but he still ends up trusting inside of her mouth, mindlessly chasing his own pleasure.

Hannah settles her hands on Joseph's hips, not looking to still him so much as to steady herself. She adjusts to his movements as best she can, teasing along the underside of his shaft with the tip of her tongue, heat coursing through her again at the taste of him.

Joseph's head falls back as Hannah digs her fingers into his ass. She works him with assurance, looking like she's thoroughly enjoying herself as he pulses in her mouth. 

''I'm going to come,'' he warns and she hooks her gaze with his as she sucks harder.

Hannah has always loved doing this, taking men apart with her mouth, and Joseph is no exception. She hums around him in encouragement and tightens her hold on him, taking his cock deeper into her mouth until he's nearly in her throat. She holds him there, swallowing around him, coaxing him to come.

He comes harder than he expected, closing his eyes as a white-hot bliss takes over his vision. Hannah keeps on sucking him as his pleasure stretches on. Her mouth makes a popping sound as she releases him and he can see her throat working as she swallows. 

The image of Hannah on her knees swallowing his cum has his dick coming back to semi-erect in the blink of an eye.

Hannah grins up at him appreciatively, lightly running just her index finger down the underside of his still-wet cock. 

"God, I missed doing that." She crawled back up onto the bed, settling beside him, tracing lazy patterns over his stomach and chest.

He takes her mouth in a sweet kiss, running his fingers through her tangled hair.   
''Well if you miss it so much, I can always be of help,''

"Yeah, you think so?" Hannah imagines doing this again, imagines it being a regular occurrence, and the thought warms her. "I wouldn't mind that..." She stretches with a languid moan, tucking herself against him.

''Since we are on leave, I do happen to have a lot of free time,'' McG's hand creeps between her thighs. She moans at the pressure and he pushes her open, finding her already wet. ''Hannah,'' he whispers as she brings her own fingers next to his, rubbing her clit.

Hannah's knee slips over his hip, her breath catching at the combined pressure of their fingers. She lets out a needy whimper, barely managing to keep still. "Well, you know, if you feel like penciling me in," she teases breathily.

''I'll clear a whole week for you,'' he says, fingers still playing in and out of her. She writes against him, obviously needing more. ''What's the matter, love?'' asks McG, knowing fully well what the next step is. 

She doesn't answer, simply stares at him with a don’t-kid-me look. Hannah turns around so she can reach her nightstand and McG keeps his fingers running over her clit as she searches for a condom.

"Jesus, you're distracting," Hannah groans, fumbling with the box, finally managing to pull a packet free. 

She lets herself rock into his fingers just once before focusing on the task at hand. "Stop or we'll never get anywhere," she admonishes, waiting for him to withdraw before she reaches for him. 

Hannah strokes over him a few times before rolling the condom down over his cock, eager to finally have him inside her.

It seems she has unleashed some kind of beast because he jumps over her as soon as her fingers leave him. They both laugh at his sudden burst of energy and McG kisses her once more before sinking into her without warning. 

By the way she folds her body and cries out, he'd say she doesn't mind it at all.

The delicious burn of him stretching her sets Hannah immediately on edge. She already knows she'll never last, but she also knows Joseph won't stop. He bottoms out inside her and Hannah clutches at him, sure her nails are leaving marks. 

"Stay," she pleads, already lightly spasming around him, barely staving off her pleasure.

''Shit, you're close,'' He registers how tight she is, how she's trembling in his arms. Joseph recognizes the tell-tale signs of an impending orgasm and he slowly pushes further inside of her, taking his time as her pleasure drags out. ''Why don't I make you come,'' he whispers in her ear and she bites down on her lip nodding. Gone is the assured woman he saw at the bar. She has been replaced by this shuddering creature who is literally vibrating with anticipation. ''I bet we could manage to make you come twice.'' 

His hand sneaks between the two of them, his thumb pressing firmly on her clit as his hips meet hers in shallow trusts. She breaks apart under him, crying out his name.

The pleasure from her orgasm has barely subsided before Hannah's aching for another. She drags her mouth along his jaw, moaning brokenly against his ear. "Fuck me" she breathes. "Joe, please." 

It almost hurts, having him move inside her now, but it's the kind of dizzying pain that melds instantly into pleasure. He hasn't stopped moving, hasn't stopped touching her, but she can't help begging him anyway.

McG follows her orders with military precision, pounding into her harder and faster. Her cheeks turn a deeper shade of red as he does so, fucking her deep. Animal is the word that comes to his mind. He's fucking her like an animal and she moans his name in approval.

Hannah can barely breathe and the pleasure just keeps building. Where it would've broken before, there seems to be no end in sight. She clutches him tighter, her mouth slack against his neck as her hand blindly grasps his, pulling it away. "Just this," she manages to choke out, barely able to recognize her own voice. "I don't need--I just want to feel you. Come. Please, God, I need it."

McG chalks it up to his job where he's expected to follow orders without a single thought, but he comes as soon as Hannah asks him to. She follows him, tumbling down into an abyss of pleasure that is like none he ever experienced.  
It takes more than a few seconds for Hannah to catch her breath, and a solid minute before the room stops spinning enough that she can open her eyes. She hums, trailing soft kisses along his jaw. "Fuck." She laughs, blissful, freer than she's been in far too long.

He joins her, enjoying this happy feeling. It's a welcome relief from the past week where everything seemed to be darkened by worry. McG stares at Hannah, wondering how in the world he managed to, in a week, go from thinking his teammate would die to making Hannah Rivera come- several times.

"Me too," Hannah sighs. "You gonna stay?" She's still not sure what she can reasonably expect here, beyond another similar encounter some point down the line.

''Sure,'' he says. ''You know I make great omelets.'' 

Hannah chuckles at that, snuggling into his body. ''So I've heard.'' She breathes a quiet sigh of relief knowing he's not running away, that now that he's gotten what he came for, he's still staying. "And I wouldn't object to another round before breakfast..." she muses, grinning.


End file.
